We Can Do This
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Sasuke comes back from his travels to a huge surprise! Set in the world of chapter 700 where they have Sarada. Contains SasuSaku!


**My Point of View **

"Idiot..." Sakura murmured while staring at the picture frame in her hands. Those bright green eyes of hers softened as memories of their wedding day flashed through her mind. Never had she looked more beautiful! Even then it seemed like a dream. That after so many years of chasing after Sasuke, he finally came back to Konoha and proposed to her. And of course she didn't even need to think of her answer. She knew that staying by his side was something that would make her feel unbelievably happy. The gentle, caring side of him was finally coming out again...and it was for her. This only made her feel lucky. That he was willing to show her a side of him that he didn't show others very often. So it didn't surprise anyone that she cried so much after they were pronounced husband and wife, for she was literally living her dream.

Once their oh so lovely honeymoon ended though, Sasuke decided to travel for a little bit longer. He still had so many things to discover. So many sights to see! But he made a promise to come back very soon. No more disappearing for long periods of time. No...he had responsibilities as a husband now. He could no longer keep on thinking about himself. Things have changed since his days of being a rogue ninja. Villages that were once enemies were now allies. All of the fighting has gone down by so much since the war ended. Kakashi was doing a splendid job in taking care of Konoha. Even without his Sharingan, he was always a strong and highly skilled shinobi! Not to mention the guy was pretty smart on top of it.

"Come home already before it's too late..." Her hand came down to rest against the swell of her stomach. She didn't want Sasuke to miss out on her pregnancy completely. This was such an amazing experience! Soon the tiny baby growing inside of Sakura was going to start moving around and kicking at her. This is what excited her the most. And that's probably when it will fully sink in that she's actually carrying her husband's child. A baby that has Uchiha blood running through its veins. The clan that was nearly wiped out was finally being restored! And she felt very proud to be a part of it. She could only imagine how happy-no...proud Sasuke was going to be once he finds out about this. His very first heir!

It was getting so much harder for Sakura to hide her growing tummy from everyone else. Her wardrobe now consisted of baggy pants and big sweaters. So far no one has really noticed. A part of her was starting to believe that Sasuke wasn't going to be home in time. And he in fact, would not be the first one to know of this. It was a shame really, because he's the father! He should know before everyone else. But things can't always go the way you want them to. If only things were different between them. But if this made him feel better about himself, then so be it. She will always love him no matter what. And once this baby is born, she won't be alone when he goes off to travel.

She leaned back against the couch and gazed out the window. The sun was beginning to set, changing the clouds into an array of colors which ranged from pinks, oranges, blues, and even purples. It was a breathtaking sight to see! This reminded her of when Sasuke kissed her for the very first time. It literally left her speechless. And during that time the sun was also setting. A sigh escaped her then as more memories came flowing through her mind like crazy. To think the great Uchiha didn't know what to do during their first time in bed together. But to be honest, it was actually pretty funny. He kept on fumbling and messing up, getting all flustered and impatient. And Sakura just laid there underneath him laughing away.

That only made him more determined to do it right.

Sakura's eyes suddenly welled up with tears; gasping when they spilled over and ran down her face. "I miss you Sasuke!" She missed his kisses and those soft, gentle touches. It wasn't even the same trying to sleep at night without him. The bed felt so big and empty...just like this very house they chose to spend the rest of their lives in. Not to mention the silence that just kept dragging on and on...and on. Even before getting married, they knew that they were going to have children of their own. That's why this place had so many rooms in it. But it just wasn't fun to stay in it all alone all day every day. It was almost driving her mad! This was his adventure though. And he needed to do this by himself.

Never had she felt so lonely...

No matter how much she seemed to suffer from this, the only thing she really worried about was whether or not he was okay and doing well. Deep down that's all she really wanted. The letters have even stopped coming. Usually Sasuke would send her at least one of them a week, filling her on what he has discovered. And she always loved receiving them! They were written very long and detailed. The things he said were so interesting, in which left her wanting so much more! In their bedroom closet sat a box filled with them. How could she possibly throw any of them away? They were very important to her, and held them all closet to her heart.

It's been four months since he left.

Sakura laid her head on the back of the couch and slowly closed her eyes. She could feel herself beginning to drift off as she sat there. But being as comfortable as she was at the moment, she didn't even bother to get up and go to bed. The sound of little kids giggling and playing with each other could be heard from the opened window right next to her. Someday that would be her son or daughter running around with their own friends. The very thought put a smile on her face. She already wanted this baby to be born! These next few months were definitely going to by way too slow for her, that's for sure.

However, it was going to be worth the wait.

* * *

><p>The door squeaked open and in walked a cloaked figure. The cool breeze blew on in and sent a few papers from the table to fly off and land onto the ground. There was only one light on which was in the living room. Everything else was completely dark and strangely quiet. The clock that hung from the wall read eight-thirty six. When did anyone ever go to bed at that time? Unless they had to get up early for work. Did this mean he came back just as his wife had to leave right away first thing in the morning? He knew he should have left sooner! He could tell that Sakura kept herself busy during his little adventure. The place was spotless! But this didn't really surprise him. She was kind of a clean freak, which he very much liked. Because he was the exact same way!<p>

"...?" Sasuke pulled the hood back from his head to reveal his face. His hair has gotten a little bit longer during these past few months. The main reason was to cover up his eye with the Rinnegan in it. This only seemed to make him look older and more mature. Appearance wasn't something that was on his mind very often. Sure he chose clothes that were fitting for his style. But other than that he just...simply did not care. He wasn't here to please anyone. His dark eyes just stared ahead as he trudged into the other room. What he wanted was a good nights sleep. Bags had even formed underneath his eyes to show just how deprived he was. But still, he kept on running and running until he finally made it back to Konoha.

His home.

Traveling around the world was definitely filled with so much fun and excitement. He has learned so much that he probably never would have if he had stayed in one place for the rest of his life. Sights he thought never even existed became his favorite places to go to. They ranged from being absolutely stunning to just straight up weird and confusing. Not to mention all of the people he has met. And he promised each and every one of them that he would someday return to see them once again. That was something he was definitely going to keep, that's for sure. But for now he needed to focus on more important matters.

His gaze landed on the pinkette who was curled up sleeping on the couch. Slowly making his way over to the other side of the living room, he reached a hand out to run his fingers along her cheek. They came in contact with something cold and wet. That's when it all clicked in. She had actually cried herself to sleep! He didn't even need to ask himself why; for he knew just how much Sakura has missed him during his time away from her. Only an idiot wouldn't know that. His hand moved down to grab the picture from her hand. It was of their wedding day.

That day Sakura looked like a goddess! She wore a pale pink dress that flowed all the way down to the ground. It complimented well with the color of her eyes. An Uchiha clip was securely placed in her hair with charms hanging from it. Her hair may have been way too short to pull back into a bun, but still...it all came together nicely. And in Sasuke's eyes she looked very beautiful. He couldn't even take his eyes off of her when he saw her walking down the aisle! This woman who has loved him since day one had finally became his wife. Many people thought he would be too stubborn to propose to Sakura. So of course they were all shocked when they heard of their engagement. But still, they were happy nonetheless.

Since Sasuke still only had one arm, he couldn't exactly carry his oh so beautiful wife to bed so that she would be more warm and comfortable. Instead, he took it upon himself to sit down right next to her on the couch. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. "...Hm?" His head tilted to the side when he noticed something different about her. The clothing Sakura wore was different than what she usually had on. Where was the skirt? Or the shorts? And what about the short-sleeved shirts? That's when he noticed something sticking out of her sweater. The very same thing that her hand was resting against. He sat there for a while just staring at it. For some reason his heart was racing quite a bit in his own chest.

_'She's hiding something...' _the Uchiha thought to himself. He moved Sakura's hand and slowly lifted up her sweater. But what he saw caused his eyes to widen quite a bit. His breathing had even stopped for a good minute as he just stared at the bump that his wife now supported. He was definitely no fool. Unlike Naruto who would probably claim this as being "fat", he just knew that it was something so much more than that. No...Sakura wasn't fat. She had a baby growing inside of her. His baby to be exact. Which meant that he was going to be a father soon. How was he supposed to react? He had no idea. This was very unexpected. Especially so soon! They just got married. Only had sex once.

But that one time was just enough to change their lives forever.

Sasuke contemplated on whether or not he wanted to touch it. Would he be able to feel the baby moving around? Or was it too early that to happen? Many questions began to swim through his mind then. His entire body was frozen; neither part of him not moving a single bit. If he had kept up with the letters, would she had told him of this huge news? Maybe, maybe not. Although it was so much better to tell someone something like this in person. And he was starting to realize that. He didn't blame her at all for keeping something like this from him. Now he felt even more guilty for being gone for so long.

Sakura has been dealing with this all alone for four whole months.

His hand shook slightly as they hovered over her belly. He knew that someday his clan was going to have to be restored. But he never thought it would be this soon. And here he thought they would have more time to actually plan this out. But this was happening now! Did he hate this? No. Did he want this baby? Of course he did! This baby was a part of them...an _Uchiha_! He no longer was going to be the only surviving member of his clan. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father yet. He's never even held a baby in his entire life! What if he messes up? What if...he accidentally hurts the baby or drops it?

Was he really gentle and caring enough to raise a child?

"It's okay Sasuke-kun..." His thoughts suddenly shattered at the sound of his wife's voice. Those wide eyes of his stared back into bright green ones. And before he could even say anything else, his hand was pulled forward to rest against her belly. He tensed up at first from this. This was all happening so fast. He didn't have any time to really process any of it. But he didn't pull away though. They both sat like this for a while in complete silence. The longer they stayed like this, the more he began to actually relax. It's not like she was too far into her pregnancy. She still had quite a bit of time left so that they could properly prepare for this small arrival.

"Sakura..." he whispered, letting his fingers spread out over her belly. It felt so different...yet so amazing at the same time...

"Would you like to see our baby?" she asked just as quietly. Sasuke was finally here with her. And he already knew that she was pregnant. Many emotions were displayed on his face, so you couldn't really tell how he was honestly feeling at the moment. But he didn't seem upset over this. That was a start!

"See...?" Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean by that?" he asked again. Could he really see the baby that was growing inside of her? It seemed so small underneath his hand. He just watched as she pointed towards the table.

"I have a few sonograms in that envelope. They're organized by the dates they were taken..." she smiled.

"...Sonograms huh?" Sasuke muttered to himself. Now he understood where she was getting at. He slowly stood back up and turned around, making his way towards the table. Sniffling sounds could be heard from the couch and he just knew that Sakura was crying.

"I missed you s-so much. I'm glad you're finally home, Sasuke-kun. It was so hard keeping this from everyone. O-only you know of this. No one else..." she said, smiling even more now. Those were definitely tears of joy that she was shedding. The house was no longer empty and quiet.

"...Hn. I'm here now." He snatched the envelope and opened it up, letting the papers slide right out of it and into his hand. It took a while for him to find the small dot in the first. But when he did, his heart literally jumped in his chest. And with each one he looked at, he noticed just how bigger it got in between each time. Their baby was growing at a normal, healthy rate. That much he knew. A huge amount of pride swelled up inside of him. This wasn't just anyone else's baby.

This was _their_ baby!

A pair of warm, strong arms wound around his waist then. "I'm here to help you. So don't worry about not knowing what to do once our baby is born. You'll catch on very quickly..." she murmured.

"..." Sasuke held the sonograms against his chest and closed his eyes. Of course Sakura was going to be there for him. She was going to make sure that he wouldn't end up doing something stupid. Maybe everything really was going to be okay.

Sakura hugged him tighter. "I'm giving you the family you lost. I know it may not be the same. But...I love you. A-and I know this baby will love you so much."

His entire face softened at what she had just said. After so many painful years of having no family to come home to...to love and be loved was finally here. These feelings he once felt when he was a little kid were now resurfacing. And oh how he liked it. He could only imagine how happy his other family was right now. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about them. It was his turn to make things right. To change the way of the Uchiha. And it was going to start with his very own child!

He turned around and pulled Sakura into a kiss. His hand came up to run his fingers through those soft strands of pink hair. It was the only time he ever liked the color. Only she could pull it off and no one else!

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gasped in between kisses. Neither one of them could stop. It's been so long since they've been able to do this. She could feel his hand slip underneath her sweater to caress at her belly. Tears pooled in her eyes again at this. He was really here; embracing her in the arm that he had left and showing her so much love. This alone was proof that he too missed her just as much.

After all this time they were together again.

Sasuke pulled away slightly. "Have you been getting enough sleep? I hope you didn't over work yourself at times. You should be resting and taking it easy..." he mumbled.

Sakura slowly smirked. "What's this? Are you worried for both me and the baby? That's so sweet of you~" she beamed.

He however, just scoffed a little. "Tch. And why would I not be worried? You are my wife after all. And this is also my child..."

"Ah this is true. But still...it's nice to hear you say it." she blushed lightly, leaning in a bit to rest her head against his chest.

"I'm not going to be very good at this. But I promise to try my best, Sakura. So you're going to have to be patient with me.'" he sighed, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Sakura relaxed as she did this. "Mmm I'll be very patient with you. As long as you promise not to leave too many times..." she pouted.

"Hn. I do plan on being a part of our child's life you know..." Sasuke had so much to teach their son or daughter. He wasn't even sure where to begin. It was up to him to make sure that the Uchiha curse didn't continue on with his very own children. He's going to have to be so very careful with this.

He brushed aside Sakura's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We can do this..."

"..." Sakura buried her face into his chest and clutched at his poncho. This was something she definitely needed to hear. That even though they're going to struggle with this at first...they really could do this. As long as they stick together and help each other out, everything should be fine. She could finally breathe again! No longer did she have to hide herself from everyone with these ridiculously baggy clothes. She was filled with even more excitement now! Who was she going to tell first?

"I really do love you, Sasuke-kun..." she cried out happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Should I continue this? ; w ; <strong>


End file.
